Love Me
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang perjuangan seorang gadis bernama, Usui Pirika, yang ingin mempertahankan rumah tangganya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Ren Tao, sepertinya akan sangat sulit baginya, mengingat Ren itu bukan pemuda sembarangan / warning : crack pair / first fict in this fandom / review?


**A Shaman King Fict**

**By: Mari-chan**

**Love Me**

**Genre: romance and drama**

**pairing: Tao Ren and Usui Pirika **

**Disclaimer: hehe, punyaku kok, tenang saja (di timpuk sepatu sama Hiroyuki Takei)**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, gaje aneh, cerita semau gue dan jangan protes(?)**

* * *

_**story**_

**Sebuah cerita tentang perjuangan seorang gadis bernama, Usui Pirika, yang ingin mempertahankan rumah tangganya dengan seorang pemuda bernama Ren Tao, sepertinya akan sangat sulit baginya, mengingat Ren itu bukan pemuda sembarangan. Apalagi, **_**aniki**_** dari Pirika tidak mengetahui tentang pernikahan adiknya yang memang sangat dirahasiakan, dan hanya Pirika dan Ren saja yang mengetahuinya, memang sangat aneh, tapi itulah kesepakatan antara kedua keluarga, ck.**

**character**

**Tao Ren: shaman yang sangat luar biasa, yang tentu saja sangat terobsesi menjadi shaman king, sangat tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Pemuda dingin yang sangat di gilai oleh para **_**fansgirl**_**-nya. Sering bertengkar dengan Pirika hanya karena masalah sepele, dan tak jarang pula memarahi Pirika tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun, sebenarnya, dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Pirika, pemuda plin-plan.**

**Usui Pirika : gadis cantik yang hidupnya sangat tidak beruntung, karena mempunyai seorang suami yang sama sekali tidak mencintai dirinya. Sering mengeluh karena sifat tak peka yang Ren miliki. Tapi, di balik semua sikapnya terhadap Ren, sebenarnya gadis ini sangat mencintai sang suami.**

_**Minna**_**… selamat menikmati…**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

WHO IS HER HUSBAND?

Suara kicauan burung di atas dahan pepohonan rindang itu membangunkan seorang gadis yang masih terlihat sangat lelah, memaksanya membuka mata untuk setidaknya membiarkan cahaya memasuki area pribadinya—kamarnya. Dengan langkah lunglai, sang gadis berparas cantik itupun mendekati jendela kamarnya dan segera membuka jendela untuk melihat keindahan pagi yang sangat ia sukai.

Sekilas mata hitamnya melirik ke meja belajar yang terletak tepat di samping tempat tidurnya, "Jam enam," gumamnya pelan, iapun segera melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju kamar mandi, bersiap melanjutkan aktifitas selanjutnya yaitu sekolah.

Setelah hampir duapuluh menit berkutat dengan kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi, sang gadis yang bernama Pirika itu segera menuju ruang makan yang ia yakini sudah ada sang _aniki_ yang menunggunya sarapan bersama.

"_Ohayou, Nii-chan_," Sapanya ramah kepada seorang pemuda dengan model rambut jabrik aneh dan berwarna biru yang sedang asik memperhatikan tayangan televisi di depannya. Mulutnya terlihat sedang mengunyah sesuatu.

"Hn, sudah siap?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah melihat sang _imouto _yang telah rapi memakai pakaian seragam SMU nya, kemeja putih beserta dasi yang berwarna biru serta _blazer_ yang berwarna senada dengan dasi. Tak lupa, rok biru yang terlihat lebih terang selutut yang membungkus tubuh mungil tersebut, semakin menambah cantik sang pemakai.

Pirika mengangguk dan segera memposisikan duduknya di seberang sang _aniki_, diapun segera mengambil roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya.

"_Ne, Onii-chan_, apa hari juga kau mau ke rumah Yoh-_san_? Kau tidak takut pada Anna-_san_, setiap kau ke sana, kau selalu dimarahinya, rasanya sebal sekali aku," gerutu Pirika saat mengingat betapa menyebalkannya sifat gadis berambut pirang pendek bernama Anna yang sebenarnya adalah sahabatnya itu.

Horo horo—_aniki _dari Pirika—hanya melanjutkan acara makannya tanpa memperdulikan ucapan sang adik yang sebenarnya sangat tepat 100% itu, "Sudah, sana berangkat, jangan sampai kau terlambat," Ucapnya pelan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Pirika, membuat adik perempuan satu-satunya itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal karena sang kakak malah lebih tertarik dengan pembawa acara di tv daripada menatap adiknya.

'_baka,_' runtuknya dalam hati, Pirika segera melahap habis rotinya dan segera menuju tempat sepatunya. "Aku berangkat…" teriak gadis berusia lima belas tahun itu sembari memakai sepatunya dengan sangat terburu-buru.

xxXXxx

Pirika melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju gerbang SMU Shirayuki yang sudah terlihat di depan mata, dan dirinya semakin semangat menuju sekolah elitnya itu.

"_Ohayou_, Usui-_san,_" sapa teman-teman Pirika ramah, gadis berambut biru panjang itu balas menyapa mereka semua dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kyaaaaaa… dia semakin keren saja… ah… Ren-_kun_… Jadilah pacarku..."

"Kyaaaaaaa~"

"Ren-_kun_~"

Pirika mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara-suara teriakan barusan, mereka menyebut nama 'Ren', nama yang sangat tidak asing di telinganya.

Shaman cantik itu menghela nafas panjang dan segera menerobos kerumunan para _fansgirls _dari Ren yang sudah sangat mengganggu pagi indahnya.

Gadis kelas satu SMU itu terlihat tidak peduli dan semakin melangkahkan kakinya maju ke arah para _fansgir_l dari Ren yang saat ini memenuhi gerbang sekolah, ck, _mereka sangat mengganggu,_ batin sang gadis Ainu.

"Minggirrrrrrr… Aku mau lewat…" teriak Pirika dengan suara toa yang super kencang. Membuat hampir seluruh _fansgirl _dari Ren memberikannya sebuah hadiah berupa _deathglare_ jama'ah.

Glek!

Pirika menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, '_mereka menyeramkan_.' Batinnya ngeri sendiri saat mendapat tatapan mata menyeramkan dari gadis-gadis ehem—cantik itu.

"Minggir," Ucapan datar dan dingin yang baru saja masuk ke indera pendengarannya itu memaksa Pirika menoleh ke belakang, dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat pemuda berseragam sama dengannya—tentu saja beda bawahan-ayolah jangan berpikiran aneh dulu—dengan rambut aneh, pandangan mata kuning kehijauannya yang tajam langsung mengarah ke mata gelap Pirika.

Glek!

Lagi. Sudah 2 kali Pirika menelan ludahnya sendiri pagi ini. Menatap pemuda menyebalkan yang tak lain adalah pemuda yang dari tadi dielu-elukan oleh para gadis menyebalkan pula, membuat dirinya sedikit merinding.

"Aku bilang, minggir, _baka,_" Katanya lagi kali ini dengan penekanan dalam kata '_baka_'.

"Si-siapa yang kau panggil _baka_, kau yang baka. Ren-_chan no baka…_" balas Pirika dengan telak.

Gadis es tersebut melihat wajah Ren yang sedikit terkejut saat mendengar teriakannya, seringai pun mengembang di bibir tipis gadis berambut sewarna langit itu.

"Hn, minggir. Cepat!" kali ini suara pemuda tampan yang tepat berada di depan Pirika terdengar lebih tinggi dari yang tadi. '_hh, aku mulai malas meladeninya kalau suaranya sudah naik seperti ini_,' batin Pirika.

Akhirnya diapun memilih mengalah, daripada diteruskan, entah kata-kata apa lagi yang akan muncul dalam pertengkaran keduanya. Kalau 'rahasia' mereka terbongkar 'kan bisa gawat.

"Hn," Ren berjalan tenang melewati Pirika yang masih sangat tidak ikhlas melepasnya—untuk bertengkar.

"Ren… kau menyebalkan… _ore wa… daikirai yo_…" Teriak Pirika di tengah gerbang sekolahnya. Yang membuat hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah menatapnya dengan tatapan _dasar-gadis-aneh_.

Sementara Ren masih berjalan dengan tenang menuju kelasnya. Dan tentu saja masih diikuti oleh para _fansgirl _nya, serta yang tak mungkin ketinggalan adalah, teriakan histeris dari mereka semua.

xxXXxx

"Kau kenapa, Horo horo?" Tanya Yoh saat melihat perilaku sang sahabat yang sedikit aneh.

Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Horo horo tadi hanya mengendikkan bahunya, dan itu membuat pemuda berambut cokelat dengan _earphone_ oranye di telinganya yang tadi bertanya itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat sahabatnya hari ini.

"Aku masih penasaran," gumam sang pemilik rambut biru jabrik.

Yoh pun langsung ambil posisi di sebelah sang shaman misterius itu, tentu saja untuk mendengarkan curcol langsung dari mulut sang pemuda es.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda bernama lengkap Asakura Yoh itu lagi.

"Suami dari Pirika," jawab sang Ainu.

Yoh hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, antara mengerti dan bingung saat mendengar jawaban dari sahabat berambut birunya. "Benar juga yah, sebenarnya, siapa suami dari Pirika-_san_ itu?" kali ini, pemuda murah senyum itupun ikut berpikir sejenak.

Plak! Plak!

"_Ittai!"_

Yoh dan Horo-horo sontak mengelus kepala masing-masing karena pukulan maut yang barusan dilakukan seseorang ke kepala mereka.

Sambil masih mengusap kepala, mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke belakang guna melihat siapa tersangka utama pelaku kekerasan tersebut.

Namun, mereka mendadak menjadi patung saat menatap gadis berambut pirang pendek sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh yang khas.

"Kurang kerjaan, kenapa malah memikirkan pernikahan orang lain. _Baka_. Lebih baik kalian urusi latihan kalian. SE-KA-RANG!"

Teriakan dari shaman Itako itu segera disambut langkah seribu dari kedua korban pukulan mautnya barusan yang langsung kabur entah kemana.

Gadis cantik bernama Anna itu menghela nafas panjang, "Aku yakin, Pirika akan baik-baik saja dengan suaminya," ucapnya dengan tatapan lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kepada siapapun.

xxXXxx

SMU Shirayuki.

"Ren… kau keren sekali…"

"Au… _kawai_~"

'_mereka semua ini berisik sekali. Bikin telinga sakit_.' Batin Pirika masih menatap kumpulan para gadis yang masih berteriak tak jelas di depan pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan bosan.

.Tapi, Kemudian pandangannya melemah saat dia mengingat statusnya dengan sang idola SMU Shirayuki itu.

'_suami'_ yah, ini kenyataan, hubungan rahasia antara Pirika dan Ren. Sepasang suami istri dan hanya mereka saja yang mengetahuinya, aneh bukan? Tapi memang inilah kenyataannya.

"_Baka_, aku benci dia," gumaman pelan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir tipis gadis manis itu.

"Maksudmu, aku?"

Kepala bersurai biru milik Pirika menoleh ke sumber suara, suara yang sangat ia kenal. Dan, mata hitamnya sukses melebar saat menemukan sosok sang 'suami' telah berdiri tepat di depan tempat duduknya.

"Aku mau duduk," Ok, satu kenyataan lagi, tempat duduk mereka pun berdekatan, ck, merepotkan.

Pirika menggeser kursinya agar sang pangeran sekolah bisa duduk, semua anak—terutama para gadis—yang melihat pemandangan itu pasti sangat iri. Seorang pangeran tampan dan keren sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut biru sepunggung.

Banyak yang bilang mereka serasi, namun tidak untuk para _fansgirl_ Ren yang sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Bagaimana kabar Horo horo?" Bisik Ren pelan yang langsung membuat mata hitam milik shaman Ainu itu melebar, apa katanya tadi? Kenapa yang dia tanyakan malah kabar orang lain, bukannya kabar dirinya, eh? Lupakan yang terakhir.

"Hn, dia baik," jawab gadis itu seadanya. Ok, Pirika lupa lagi. Ren dan _aniki_ nya adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat, dia bahkan lupa sebelum ini, Ren rela mati demi menyelamatkan _baka aniki_ nya itu.

Pirika tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya mulai mencintai sang suami dengan tulus.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu, aneh."

Jleb!

Senyum yang sedari tadi terpasang di wajah cantik milik Pirika perlahan menghilang saat mendengar nada bicara pemuda di sebelahnya barusan, dan langsung digantikan raut wajah sebal, "Apaan sih, _baka_," dengusnya pelan.

xxXXxxx

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Matematika, Pirika tahu, dirinya sangat lemah dalam hal ini, bukan hanya matematika sebenarnya, namun dalam semua pelajaran. Satu-satunya pelajaran yang sangat ia kuasai adalah Sejarah Jepang. Gadis aneh.

Yah, memang aneh, disaat semua teman-temannya tidak mengerti sama sekali dan mulai bermimpi saat sang _sensei_ menjelaskan pelajaran sejarah jepang itu, gadis es ini justru sangat semangat mendengarkan celotehan _sensei_ dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Jadi, siapa yang bisa mengerjakan soal di depan?" ucapan Hiruma-_sensei_ memecahkan lamunan singkat Pirika tentang pelajaran sejarah yang sangat ia sukai itu. Diapun langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan mematikan dari penguasa kelas pagi ini.

"Yak, Ren! Ayo kerjakan," Perintah _sensei_ saat melihat Ren mengangkat tangan kanannya barusan.

Pirika terbelalak, satu kenyataan lagi yang ia lupakan, 'suami' ter-cintanya sekaligus ter-menyebalkannya itu adalah murid ter-pintar se-SMU.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa semuanya ada padanya sih. Batinnya kesal.

Ren melangkahkan kakinya ke depan kelas, menuju papan tulis dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal yang terpampang di sana. Ajaib, semua soal itu bisa ia jawab, terlihat wajah Hiruma-_sensei _yang biasanya sangar itu tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat memperhatikan sang murid yang memang terkenal akan kejeniusannya.

Pirika tak henti-hentinya menatap Ren yang masih mencoret-coret papan tulis dengan rumus-rumus yang sama sekali tidak ia pahami lewat mata besarnya. _'dia hebat_.' Batin sang gadis pecinta coklat.

Para gadis penghuni kelas juga sedang menatap punggung tegap Ren dengan pandangan memuja, yang membuat Pirika lumayan merasa risih, kenapa mereka menatap Ren seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat begitu?

Namun, Akhirnya gadis yang berstatus sebagai istri sah dari Tao Ren itupun hanya bisa kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

Tak sampai dua menit, Ren sudah berbalik memunggungi papan tulis dan kembali menghadap teman-temannya. Wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan memuja dari para gadis di depannya.

"Bagus, kau memang jenius, Ren," Kata Hiruma-_sensei_ seraya menepuk pelan pundak tegap milik tuan muda Tao itu, yang hanya di balas 'hn' oleh sang murid, tidak sopan.

Tak lama kemudian, _sensei_ berambut pirang itu segera menyuruh Ren kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Ren berjalan pelan kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan dia sedikit dibuat terkejut saat melihat sang 'istri' tertunduk lesu, '_pasti dia tidak paham lagi, dasar payah.'_ Batin Ren menyeringai.

"Siapa yang belum paham?" Pirika langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara _sensei_, karena dia sangat paham bahwa dia sama sekali belum memahami apapun yang diajarkan Hiruma-_sensei_ padanya. Pirika pun berniat mengangkat tangannya, namun sebuah tangan kekar menghentikannya dengan menggenggam tangannya yang hampir terangkat.

Gret!

"Eh, Ren!" Pekiknya kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba dari Ren, wajahnya sedikit panas saat merasakan tangannya bertautan dengan tangan Ren. Diapun menyembunyikan rona merah di kedua pipinya dengan cara menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Tanpa Pirika sadari, sejujurnya, Ren juga mengalami hal yang sama, namun karena kebiasaannya yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi, diapun dengan sangat gampang menghilangkan rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Aku malas belajar matematika terus, kalau kau angkat tangan, pelajarannya akan semakin lama, aku bosan, tahu," Ucap pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Pirika masih mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila karena genggaman tangan Ren.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku belum paham," Jawab Pirika akhirnya.

Ren memutar bola matanya, "Nanti aku ajari."

Deg deg!

Pirika memegang dadanya dengan tangan yang tidak digenggam oleh Ren, suara detak jantungnya terdengar lebih kencang. Wajahnya juga semakin memerah saat mendengar kalimat ajaib dari Ren barusan.

Merasa tak mendapat jawaban, Ren menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sang 'istri' di sampingnya yang ternyata sedang menunduk.

Ren mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran. "Mau tidak?" tawar sang pangeran kelas lagi.

Kali ini Pirika mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Ren, tepat di matanya. Kedua iris mereka saling menatap dan mulai merasa aneh saat wajah mereka terasa sangat dekat. Dekat, eh?

_Blush!_

Keduanya _blushing_, menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres, Ren segera melepaskan tangan Pirika yang sedari tadi ia genggam, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Begitu juga Pirika yang langsung menundukkan wajahnya, lagi.

"Kalau tidak mau, aku tidak memaksa," Kata Ren berusaha sedatar mungkin. Pirika tersenyum dalam, kemudian dia mendongakkan kepalanya, kali ini tanpa menatap Ren, dia mengangguk semangat, "Aku mau."

xxXXxx

Pulang sekolah.

Suara bel menggema di seluruh koridor Shirayukii, menandakan waktunya anak-anak meninggalkan sekolah, semua anak berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas masing-masing. Mereka juga masih sibuk berpamitan pada teman-teman yang lainnya.

"_Ne_, Ren," Ren menoleh sejenak ke arah Pirika kemudian kembali memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas hitam miliknya, Pirika tersenyum tipis, "Kapan kau mau mengajariku?"

"Eh!"

.

Di sebuah lapangan yang lumayan luas, terlihat tiga orang pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan sangat mencolok, dari warna rambut sampai modelnya, dan tentu saja yang utama adalah tinggi badannya.

"Kemana dia …" gerutu sang pemilik rambut paling aneh, yaitu biru jabrik. Pemuda lainnya yang berambut coklat hanya tersenyum sambil mendengarkan music dari _earphone_ yang senantiasa melekat di kedua telinganya. Sementara pemuda satu lagi, yang paling ehem—pendek hanya diam tanpa menanggapi celotehan Horo horo—sang pemuda berambut biru aneh.

"Mungkin, Ren-_san _sedang sibuk," Jawab Manta—sang pemuda pendek— mencoba menenangkan Horo horo.

Namun, pemuda Ainu itu malah terlihat semakin mengamuk, "_Nani?_ Sibuk katamu? Kau pikir waktu latihan kita hanya untuk menunggunya apa, hah! Dia telat hampir dua jam, dua jam …" bentak Horo horo tepat di depan wajah Manta, yang membuat pemuda pendek tapi pintar itu mulai memperlebar jarak di antara mereka.

"Jangan pake kuah dong, Horo horo-_kun_," Kata Manta enteng yang langsung di berikan _deathglare_ oleh sang empunya nama.

"Kita tunggu lima menit lagi, kalau dia belum datang, kita tinggal saja," Yoh yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu akhirnya bersuara. Horo horo dan Manta hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

5 menit kemudian.

"Haaaaahhh… cukup… kita tinggal saja dia …" Horo horo berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Yoh dan Manta hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dasar-tidak-sabaran.

Saat mereka bertiga melangkah meninggalkan lapangan dan berniat menuju tempat latihan, terdengar suara lari dari seseorang. Mereka bertiga segera menoleh ke suara itu.

Yoh tersenyum puas, Manta hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum, sementara Horo horo, jangan ditanya deh.

"_Gommen—_"

Plak!

Pukulan maut sukses membuat Ren memutuskan kalimat maafnya, diapun mengusap pelan kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada sang pemukul yang tak lain adalah sang sahabat Ainunya—Horo horo.

"Apa-apaan kau, Ren …" teriak Horo horo.

Ren hanya menanggapinya dengan seringai seperti biasanya, yang tentu saja semakin membuat si rambut biru tambah murka.

"Hn, aku sibuk, _Gomen_," Jawab Ren datar seraya berjalan menuju Yoh dan Manta.

Horo horo hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap meninju sang sahabat yang sangat sering membuatnya kehilangan kesabarannya. '_Oh, Kami-sama, jangan sampai aku punya adik sepertinya …'_

Khukhukhu… andai saja Horo horo tahu kalau Ren itu adalah suami sang _imouto_, pasti seru banget tuh.

"Memangnya, sedari tadi kau kemana saja, Ren-_san_?" Manta memulai pembicaraan saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat latihan.

Ren hanya tersenyum tipis seperti biasa dan tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Manta menaikkan alisnya, heran dengan tingkah aneh teman barunya ini.

xxXXxx

Matahari mulai tenggelam dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak kejinggaan di langit, pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Yoh, Horo horo, Manta dan Ren bersiap pulang setelah berlatih hampir sepanjang sore.

"Ayo ke rumahku, Anna pasti tidak keberatan kalau kau berkunjung, Ren," Ren menoleh ke arah Yoh dan bersiap menolak ajakan sang sahabat. Namun Yoh menyela dengan cepat, "Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak, sudah lama kau tidak berkunjung 'kan?" pemuda yang sangat suka bersantai itu mengeluarkan cengiran seperti biasanya, Ren pun akhirnya hanya mengikuti kata Yoh tanpa bersuara lagi.

.

"_Tadaima_…"

"_O, Okaeri_, Yoh-_sama_," Tamao menyambut kedatangan Yoh dan teman-teman dengan senyum seperti biasa, Yoh dan lainnya langsung masuk dan menuju kolam pemandian air panas di belakang rumah.

"_Ne,_ Tamao, tolong masak yang enak yah, oh iya, yang banyak juga, sepertinya nanti kita kedatangan seorang lagi," Perintah Yoh dengan lembut serta senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya.

Tamao sedikit ngeblush dengan keadaan ini, diapun hanya bisa mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

.

.

"Yoh-_sama_, makanan sudah siap, Anna-_sama_ sudah menunggu di meja makan," Yoh menoleh sejenak dan mengangguk, "Horo horo, ayo, makanan sudah menantimu—"

Belum selesai kalimat yang diucapkan oleh tua rumah, Horo horo sudah langsung bergegas menuju meja makan, sementara Ren, Manta dan Yoh hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan sang sahabat yang terlalu _over_ itu.

Di meja makan.

"_Ittadakimasu!_" Suasana terasa hening, mereka makan dengan tenang tanpa ada suara sekecil apapun, namun Horo horo yang memang paling tidak tahan dengan keheningan, akhirnya memecahkannya dengan suara cemprengnya, "_Ne_, Ren, kenapa tadi kau terlambat sampai dua jam sih, terlalu banyak PR atau apa?"

Ren tidak menjawab, dia masih asik melanjutkan acara makannya yang berharga, membuat Horo horo merasa benar-benar tidak dihargai.

"Kau dengar tidak, Ren-_chan no baka_?" mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan suffix yang menjijikkan itu membuat Ren menoleh dan langsung memberikan _deathglare_ sempurna ke Horo horo.

"Ada urusan sebentar tadi," Ren menjawab datar. Yang lainnya hanya ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban Ren.

Tok tok tok!

Semuanya serentak berhenti makan dan menoleh ke sumber suara yaitu pintu depan, terdengar suara ketokan pintu berkali-kali dari sana, Tamao segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Kriet!

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat tamunya, diapun mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk. Seorang gadis cantik, berambut biru sepunggung dan bando dengan ukiran unik yang menghiasi rambutnya berjalan mengikuti Tamao menuju meja makan.

"_Ne_, Tamao-_san,_ apakah _aniki_-ku ada di sini?" Tamao mengangguk dan terus berjalan di depan Pirika—sang tamu—dan kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari Pirika.

"Ada apa, Pirika-_san_?" Pirika menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum canggung.

Kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu telah memasuki ruang makan, semua yang melihat kedatangan Pirika menyambutnya dengan senyum, kecuali satu orang yang terlihat langsung salah tingkah, namun dengan mudah dia segera menyembunyikannya.

"Pirika-_san_, ayo duduk, kita makan," Tawar sang tuan rumah—Yoh, tak lupa dengan nada cerianya seperti biasa.

Pirika mengangguk dan segera mencari posisi untuk duduk.

Entah karena merasa sebal dengan Ren atau karena alasan lain, Horo horo yang tadinya duduk di sebelah Ren malah berpindah ke samping Yoh dan Manta, sehingga yang tersisa adalah tempat duduk di sebelah Ren.

'_Kenapa aku harus duduk di sampingnya_…' Pirika mulai berteriak dalam hati.

"Pirika-_san_, ada apa?" suara Yoh terdengar lagi, Pirika segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan memposisikan duduknya di samping Ren yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah 'suami' nya.

Keheningan kembali terjadi, apalagi suasana hati Pirika. Merasa sangat tidak nyaman, tapi juga nyaman dengan posisi duduknya yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan Ren.

Begitu juga dengan Ren, ada perasaan nyaman yang ia rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Pirika.

"Pirika-_san_, boleh aku bertanya?" Pirika menoleh ke arah Manta yang barusan bertanya padanya, Pirika tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sementara Ren, kali ini sibuk dengan _ocha_ hangatnya.

"Benarkah, kau sudah punya suami?"

Brusshhh!

Pertanyaan tanpa sensor dari Manta itu sukses membuat Ren menyemburkan _ocha_ hangat yang sedang ia nikmati, tentu saja semua orang langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arahnya, sementara Pirika hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar pertanyaan dari Manta.

"Eh, Ren!"

"_Daijobu ka_, Ren?"

Pirika yang baru saja tersadar daru syoknya langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih untuk Ren, paling tidak, itu bisa menghilangkan panas yang pasti sekarang terasa di tenggorokan sang 'suami'.

Ren segera meminum air putih tersebut dalam sekali tegukan, "Leganya," gumam pemuda tampan itu pelan. Pirika tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Ren.

"Kenapa kau kaget begitu, Ren-_san?_"

Ren hanya menatap Manta seolah mengatakan pertanyaan-macam-apa-itu.

Manta hanya diam tak menanggapi tatapan aneh Ren, pandangannya kembali terarah ke Pirika yang kali ini menundukkan wajahnya, malu tentunya.

Ren menoleh sejenak ke arah Pirika yang menunduk, "Kau tidak tahu yah, Ren-_san_, Pirika-_san_ ini sudah menikah," Manta menjelaskan pada Ren tanpa di minta. Ren hanya mengangguk.

"Aduh, sayang sekali, kau tidak akan ada kesempatan mendapatkannya, dia sudah menikah sih," Horo horo menyeringai tipis.

Ren menatap sahabat menyebalkannya dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan apa-maksudmu-_baka._ Horo horo hanya mengangkat bahunya, pura-pura tidak paham.

"Pirika, sebenarnya, aku juga penasaran, sebenarnya, suamimu itu siapa sih, dan kenapa aku yang _aniki_ mu ini, tidak diberi tahu, paling tidak, aku kan bisa menilai, pemuda itu cocok untukmu atau tidak."

Glek!

Susah payah, Ren meneguk minumannya saat mendengar pernyataan panjang dan lebar dari Horo horo, tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah anehnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa aku harus memberi tahumu? _Baka aniki."_

"hhh, katakan saja, apa susahnya sih, paling tidak, berilah kita petunjuk," lanjut kakak dari Pirika itu lagi.

Pirika mengetukkan jarinya ke dagu, mencoba berpikir untuk mencari jawaban yang bisa membuat sang _baka aniki_ ini diam.

"Petunjuk seperti apa yang kau mau?" tantang gadis manis itu kepada kakak satu-satunya yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Apakah aku mengenalnya?" pertanyaan pertama dari Horo horo.

Ren menatap Pirika dengan tatapan aneh, Pirika hanya tersenyum menyeringai, "Tentu saja kenal."

Glek!

Kali ini Ren menelan ludahnya, _'baka, apa-apaan dia, apakah dia mau membocorkannya'_ batin pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu.

"Lalu? Dia _shaman_ bukan?" pertanyaan kedua, Pirika mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, dia pemuda yang baik?" kali ini Pirika nampak menimbang-nimbang jawabannya.

"Mmmmm…"

To be continued

* * *

**Asdfghjkl….**

**Fict perdana di fandom Shaman King! Demi apa! Gomen soal pairing yah, teman-teman… entah kenapa, sejak nonton Shaman King pertama kali, yang langsung menarik perhatian Mari-chan adalah Tao Ren.**

**Dan entah kenapa(lagi), Mari-chan sangat menyukai gadis bernama Pirika yang super cerewet itu. hihi. Maka jadilah fict ini… menurutku, Ren dan Pirika adalah pasangan yang manis.**

**Tapi sayangnya, Ren malah nikah ama Jeane #pundungdipojokkamar. Tapi, gak apa-apa, bagiku, pairing terfavorit di SK selain Yoh-Anna adalah Ren-Pirika. Hihi…**

**Aneh kah?**

**Ya sutralah, emang beginilah kemampuan menulis seorang Mari-**_**chan**_**, aneh? Gaje? Gak ngerti? Haduh! Itu gak penting, yang penting adalah… kalian harus memberiku Review! #ngarep#ditendangrame-rame**

**Sign,**

**Mari-chan**


End file.
